The specific overall objectives of this proposal include: (1) The provision of continuing quality diagnostic and consultative services to personnel engaged in all levels of Laboratory Animal Medicine, Science and Technology at the University of Missouri and other regional paramedical research institutions; (2) The identification of the most significant diseases of research animals, i.e., those having the most deleterious impact upon sophisticated studies utilizing animal models and to carry on investigations and research activities that will result in a more thorough understanding of spontaneous diseases of research animals; (3) The continued improvement of the capabilities of the diagnostic center for detection of diseases of laboratory animals being used in biomedical research at the University of Missouri and other regional research institutions; (4) To prepare reference material as teaching aids and to serve as residency station for diagnostic pathology training in laboratory animal pathology. A concurrent educational objective of the Research Animal Diagnostic Laboratory is to participate as one of several stations offering clinical experience in Laboratory Animal Medicine to third and fourth year level professional veterinary medical students who have elected Laboratory Animal Medicine as a block of formal study in their segmented curriculum; (5) The constant surveillance of specimens (biopsy, culture, toxicology, hematology, necropsy, etc.) of animal origin for potential application as models for study of similar diseases of man; (6) The presentation of new information concerning significant conditions and/or diseases of research animals to the scientific community. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wagner, J.E.: Letter to the Editor. Laboratory Animal Science, 25(1): 113-114, February, 1975. Ronald, N.C., and Wagner, J.E.: Treatment of Hymenolepis nana in Hamsters with Yomesan (Niclosamide). Laboratory Animal Science, 25 (2):219-220, June, 1975.